Til the storm passes
by k-pixy
Summary: One shot. Whitney has to take shelter from the storm and Mrs. Kent is kind enough to take him in while her family is out of town. (not the best summary in the world. This is my first Smallville fic so be kind.) Smut. This story is dedicated to jeremy.crawford27


Martha Kent had her feet propped up and was enjoying a good romance novel as the storm started to get worse. The house still had electricity for the time being and she was glad for it seeing as she was alone for the weekend.

Jonathan and Clark were away on a bonding trip to Wilson Lake for the weekend which she was somewhat thankful for. Martha had needed a little me time so she wasn't complaining too much. But that didn't stop her from being a little lonely.

Just as she finished reading a particularly steamy chapter there was a loud knock on the front door. Putting the novel down she went to the door and tried to look out the peephole but it was fogged from the chill of the rain. So she had no choice but to open the door.

"Whitney Fordman what are you doing out in this storm?!" Martha asked, alarmed that he would even be out in this dangerous weather. He was soaked to the bone from the heavy rain and was shivering from the cold.

"I came by to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have kissed you like that I was a jackass and—"

Martha shook her head and said as she grabbed his clammy hand, practically dragging him into the warmth of her home, "Come inside before you catch your death out here!"

Whitney followed behind her sheepishly, his eyes glued to her ass. If he were completely honest with himself he would admit that he was not in the least bit sorry for the kiss they shared the other day. His only regret was her reaction to said kiss which was a stinging slap to his face.

"I need to say this Mrs. Kent…you had every right to slap me the way you did—"

"I don't need to hear another apology what I need from you…" is to fuck me crazy—like there was no tomorrow. "Is an explanation…why'd you kiss me?"

Whitney shrugged, not sure how to answer, "I don't know. It was stupidity I guess…hormones…I have no idea."

"Fine as far as your apology goes…I will accept it just so it doesn't happen again." she said stiffly. "And as far as this storm…I think it's best that you stay here for the night. It's only going to get worse until tomorrow morning."

Whitney ran his hand through his drenched locks. "Fine with me."

"You must be freezing…why don't you go ahead and take a hot shower while I take those wet clothes and wash and dry them for you. You can wear Clark's clothes in the meantime."

Whitney nodded and smirked, "Thanks Mrs. Kent."

"Go on…before you catch a cold." she scolded playfully.

Martha heard the shower running and went into the bathroom carrying Clark's clothes and a towel. Her eyes flew to the shower, saw the hard bodied sex-god standing underneath the showerhead, the water sluicing down his skin.

She didn't know why she was still standing here… she delivered his towel and change of clothes—mission accomplished. And yet here she was, just standing there boldly, assessing him, her mouth going bone dry at the sight of him.

Without much thought, Martha found herself walking to the shower and knocking on the glass. Whitney opened it and asked, "Mrs. Kent…what are you doing in here?"

"You have everything?" she asked, desire building within her unexpectedly.

Whitney nodded, "Yeah…I think…"

"I don't think so…in fact I think that I can show you exactly what you're missing…" she said as she began removing her silk robe, having been naked underneath it.

Whitney's eyes practically bulged at the sight of her disrobing, showing off her amazingly curvy body and his body reacted strongly. Especially when she stepped into the shower with him.

"I have no idea why I'm doing this…I have Jonathan and what about Clark—"

"He doesn't have to know a thing. It'll be our little secret. We can do all the dirty things I've been imagining since I saw you that morning—and neither will be none the wiser."

Her eyes locked on his, "Ooh…that sounds…deliciously bad." She said shivering with desire.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a bad boy Mrs. Kent…" he purred, backing her into a wall.

Her back hit the vertical structure gently while his body pressed into hers, "Oh really?" The look she gave him was filled with hot intent and sensual promise; she then capitalized on it with a sultry lick of her lips. "Call me Martha Whitney…"

He smirked, then replied, "I could tell you but I'd much rather show you Martha. All night…long…" Whitney then kissed her and it was like an explosion of raw potent blazing passion that rocked him to his core—sure he had his share of kisses—but none like this. This was on some other level that he never even glimpsed before. The way she kissed him back had him dizzy with desire—a desire he never ever reached before. Maybe this MILF thing was no joke, he thought moaned into his mouth, reaching around to grasp his ass and pull his body closer to her soft slick body.

She kissed him back just as brazenly, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, savoring his delicious taste. She groaned when he began moving against her, his cock rigid hard. He was pure unadulterated sex, full of sizzling lust and sensuality that took her breath away. Then he swirled his tongue inside her mouth, effortlessly turning her on.

Once they broke apart for air, she gasped, "You…are a bad-bad boy!"

She was stunning; so utterly beautiful words couldn't begin to describe her. She had such an amazing body that filled him with crazy lust. His eyes lowered to her mound and grew harder. The drapes definitely matched the carpet. "You look…beautiful and very, very, very sexy."

She blushed, feeling a rush of pleasure she hadn't felt in awhile, it was new and exciting and forbidden. It was intoxicating. "Aw you're just saying that because I'm standing here naked in front of you…"

"No I'm not—I mean I am…I'm saying it because it's true. You're so goddamn sexy that I'm pretty sure that if I don't fuck you in the next minute that I will explode."

Martha looked at his rigid erection and moaned softly at the sight of it. The veins in the shaft were engorged and the whole cock itself appeared to be throbbing with desire. She palmed him, exploring him tentatively. She hadn't done this with anyone other than her husband and to be honest this boy was much bigger than Jonathan.

She kneeled before him and licked the head of his cock experimentally, gauging his reaction. Whitney groaned and dug his hands into her wet auburn locks, his lust filled eyes meeting hers.

"More…" he rasped, desire clogging his vocal cords.

Martha closed her eyes and lowered her mouth on his length, drawing him deep inside. Whitney cursed and had to grip the windowsill as she swallowed his cock whole. By that time he was reciting the math problems and solutions, his football stats anything to keep from coming too quick. She sucked him strongly until he had to beg her to stop.

"What's the matter Whitney?" she asked sweetly, still licking the head teasingly.

He couldn't stifle a shudder when her tongue flicked the slit then groaned, and pulled her up and panted, "You have some serious head-game Martha. I almost came on the spot!"

It was her turn to smirk cockily, "I thought I tasted pre-come."

Whitney had to chuckle then replied, "That's not the way I wanted to come—maybe another time Martha—but not now."

Her eyebrow lifted in question, "What makes you think we're going to do this again?"

"Because I'm addictive, baby, you'll come back for more. Trust me."

Martha smiled then replied, "Is that so?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He said, while he had her pinned against the wall. He lifted one of her legs onto his hips and ground himself into her.

His hand once found her large breast and toyed with them, playing with her puckered nipple while his mouth suckled the other.

Martha held his head closer as she threw her head back and allow a wail of pleasure to escape her lips as he unerringly hit one of her erogenous zones.

"Whitney…" she gasped in response to his cockhead brushing repeatedly over her clit, driving her desire much higher with every pass. "Oh God…"

She shuddered and unconsciously rolled her hips, making him edge in a little bit, causing them both to groan. "There's no way I can back out now—my body's too on-fire not to do this." She licked her lips then nodded, "Fuck me…NOW!"

"Yes ma'am…" he said with a grin, and then slowly entered her sweet wet pussy, beginning a slow rhythmic motion that carried him deeper inside her.

Martha looked up at him, pleasure written all over his strikingly handsome face, making him look even more magnificent which amped up her pleasure. Just knowing he was enjoying it made her enjoy it all the more. Then thoughts ceased to exist when he began ramming inside her with deep sturdy thrusts. This new pace took away all inhibitions and in its place white-hot sensations flowed. Whitney then surprised her by lifting her into his arms, his hands clasped to her ass all the while still pumping inside her. She cried out blissfully, clinging to him as the new position hit some new angles—some of which she never knew existed before—causing a slew of earth-shattering vibrations that were shockingly intense so intense it triggered another violently wild orgasm.

"Scream my name Martha…I want you to scream it!" he growled, as he continued to ride her through her bucking, practically relentless with it. He clutched her close while she raked over his back with her nails. He grunted in pleasure-pain then kissed her torridly, their tongues mating as well as their bodies. She moaned into his mouth as he put her on her back again, driving even harder, making her writhe with his thrusts. "You feel… so goddamn…GOOD!" he panted and moaned.

"OH…GOD…OHH…GOD!" She cried lustily while climaxing harshly.

"OOOOHHHHHHH GOD Whitney!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He grinned from ear to ear then took her mouth in a ferocity that stole what was left of her breath as he fiercely fucked her, pistoning in and out of her body like a madman on a mission. The two moved together in perfect harmony until the pressure began to build and build until finally they reached their highest sexual peak in hot pulsing waves of extreme bliss. They both sighed completely worn out by their highs."Ho-ly shit!" he gasped out, setting her down carefully.

"Thanks I really needed that." she sighed and exited the shower. "Like I said earlier you can stay until the storm passes. For now…get out and I will feed you."

She then left the room, leaving him there wondering if what they had done was real or a fantasy. Either way he had never came as hard as he had with her.


End file.
